Violated Freedom
by Redmoon1997
Summary: Sequel To Vampire Love. Yusei wakes up in an unknown bed, and receives a request he doesn't wish to fulfill. Kingcrabshipping. Yaoi


Sequel to Vampire Love. To be honest, I wasn't planning on doing a sequel. The actual plan was to just make another Kingrabshipping PWP. But I received many requests asking for a sequel and it's hard denying. This is a one-shot, but may have a sequel. It depends on the reader. This is another PWP, but might have an actual plot in the sequeal. ^_~ Please enjoy.

Author note: Because I have fun making Jack darker than his usual character I will do so.

Tittle: Violated freedom

Rated M

Disclaimer: Yu-gi-oh! 5D's not mine TToTT

* * *

><p>"Mmm."<p>

The quiet grunt escaped the slightly pale lips as consciousness took over him. Two hands circled around the temples to soothe the major headache he had.

The first thing he noticed was that he was alone and naked. Not to mention in an unknown room inside the house of who-knows-who. He didn't remember anything at all, save for his name and how to communicate. He forced his mind into showing him any memory of his past only to have the pain intensify. The burning sensation in his throat was not helping either. What happened to him?

He coughed, the constricting sensation in his throat getting worse at the action. He needed something to drink fast. He opened his mouth, trying so hard to speak and to get somebody to help him, but his vocal cords decided to rebel against his will to speak. He mentally cursed himself for his weakness.

Shaking off his pain for a moment his eyes trailed around the elegant room he was in. The walls were teal colored with a bit of shite ghosting around, barely noticeable if you didn't look closely. The bed he was in was king-sized, covered in black silk that felt soft against his skin. The doors to the closet were open, showing off all sorts of different outfits fit for the wealthiest of people. The closet doors, entrance door and bathroom doors were made out of dark wood, the design kept simple and nice. The shelf besides the door held out lotions, brushes, some pictures and items that could have a great sentimental value, like a woman's figurine that took the attention from anything else. And last but not least, the floor was covered by a grey carpet with tints of blue also. He liked it.

There was a strange aroma in the room; he was sure he smelt it before. The scent made him long for something, but he couldn't put his finger into it. It was like it was calling for him, begging for him to find the source of the aroma and enjoy it in many ways. His scar located in his hand-which he noticed now- was burning too. The long lash was cicatrized already; two punctures gave it a weirder look.

The trailed with trembling fingers from his other hand the scar.

'Everything will be different once you wake up,' he heard a deep voice say in his mind.

That was the only thing he remembered besides his name. He heard that voice last night before falling asleep; the face of whoever said it was blurry and unrecognizable. Too bad. Yusei wanted to know about whoever said that. He was sure that person lived in this house.

"I see you are awake now," the same voice from before said. A blonde man was beside him now; Yusei didn't even know when he got there in the first place. Footsteps were not heard and the door never made a sound when it was opened. "Too bad you can't speak now."

Yusei tried speaking, hoping to get at least one word out. Nothing came out. Instead, his throat felt so hot he was almost chocking. Something in the room smelled very nice. No, nice didn't cover it. The scent was delicious, and Yusei wanted more of it. He could hear a rushing sound, like liquid running rapidly from one place to another. Animalistic urges were taking hold of him so fast he barely knew what was happening.

"You haven't fed yet," the man said. Yusei looked at him confused, the man noticed it.

"You, Yusei, are a vampire. It's only common for vampires to drink blood," stated the man as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

Yusei stared at the man like he was crazy. Did he think he was stupid? Vampires were nothing more than a tale, something to scare the children. The thought of drinking blood repulsed him, but his body was reacting differently. He needed something now. But he was sure he didn't need blood, maybe some water would be enough.

"I'm sure it's hard for you to breathe now. Your throat must feel like it's being tied up in a knot. Am I wrong?" the man asked.

Yusei stared at him warily. This man knew what he was he was going through.

"After you drink this, the first thing I want you to say is my name," with a needle that came out of a case, the man pinched himself with it on his finger, drops of blood falling to the floor. "Like I said last night, my name is Jack Atlus."

Yusei stiffened, watching the crimson droplets falling one by one on the floor in slow motion. It was a waste, to think he could be having those droplets right now.

No!

He is not a vampire. He did not need blood. But it was like it was calling to him…

"What's the matter?" Jack asked with a sly grin on his face. "Don't you want any of it?"

Yusei shook his head.

"Maybe I can offer it as a reward." Jack placed a finger on his chin, a fake expression as if he was thinking invaded it. "Yes. I won't give you any of my blood if you don't earn it. And I have just the way."

Yusei shook his head again. He wasn't going to do anything nor drink anything besides normal beverages.

Jack hummed, noticing Yusei's disapproval. "Stubborn creature. You cannot refuse the blood I am offering you. You will submit to me whether you like it or not," he dragged the same needle and slashed himself on his wrist, more blood pouring out of the self-inflicted wound.

Yusei gasped. This was too much.

With energy that he didn't have until a second ago he jumped out of bed and rushed towards the blonde. His only goal at the time was to drink the crimson nectar.

"Ah, ah, ah," Jack shook one finger, stopping Yusei with the opposite hand, not allowing the raven to fulfill his goal. "I said you must earn the blood."

Yusei wasn't listening. He was trying to bite Jack's wrist, neck or anything close to his face. Jack whispered something in a strange language, calming Yusei down but not calming down the thirst. "Earn it." Jack repeated.

Yusei stared at Jack, waiting for his request. He was willing to do anything now.

"Don't worry. You won't have to do anything out of the ordinary." Yusei relaxed a little. "You only have to ride me."

Yusei's eyes widened. Absolutely not. He was not going to sink down to the level where he would sell his body for something he wanted. He can have Jack's blood any other way. But when Jack made his wound slightly deeper, causing more blood to come out, he couldn't refuse, nodding instead.

Jack let go of Yusei's wrist. "You are already one step ahead of me. Such a pretty sight you make," he commented.

Yusei remembered he was naked. He spent this whole time speaking to this man NAKED! He blushed, his face obtaining a cute red tint.

"Sit on my lap," Jack ordered, Yusei obliged.

He sat shyly on the blonde's lap, noticing the erection forming below his backside. The blonde's mouth covered his in an expert French kiss, leaving the raven breathless. Their tongues battled over and over, savoring the everlasting moments of the powerful kiss. Jack moved one hand behind Yusei's head, pushing him closer to his bigger form, suddenly feeling hotter than before.

Never breaking away, Jack moved his free hand up and down Yusei's back, the raven wrapping his arms around the blonde's for support. The skin was still soft, touchable, kissable…breakable. He wanted so badly to devour Yusei, but he retained himself (as hard as it was for him).

When a vampire finds a suitable partner the vampire gets two choices: devour the partner and hope to find one later on or become mates and not giving in to the maddening force that wanted to devour its prey. The more suitable the partner is, the better it smells and tastes, thus making it hard to mate. A bond had to be created from both sides to completely control the urges, and Jack made the bond on his side only. Furthermore, Yusei had to drink Jack's blood or else he could be devoured when Jack's self-control is lost.

Jack broke away from the kiss. Unzipping his pants, he pulled down his underwear, enough to free his dick out. Yusei stared at it as if it was the first time seeing- as far as he remembered it was- and tensed. Everything was happening too fast. He had no idea what was going on.

He knew how to have sex. He recalled an embarrassing conversation with his caretaker, Martha, about his sexuality and having sex with a man. She knew Yusei was gay before the young one even did, and wanted him prepared for when the time came. He was expecting some foreplay, followed by fingers stretching him to take all of Jack's manhood in.

"Put it in," ordered Jack, and Yusei tensed more than before. He hated this man, expecting him to take all of him without any preparation. The thought was preposterous.

Yusei looked defiantly at Jack, telling Jack with his eyes that he wasn't going to follow that order.

"I believe you don't understand your position," Jack said. "I am your master, you are my slave."

'At least until you drink my blood,' Jack added on his head.

In the blink of an eye, Yusei found his body moving without his permission, positioning itself and getting ready for penetration. Yusei tried hard to stop, failing miserably.

"Mmmm," he groaned, the hard dick tearing him apart as it entered him hard, with no hesitation. He wanted to yell to stop so badly. He couldn't though.

"So…mmm…good." Jack moaned, slamming harder every time Yusei let down his hips, which he was controlling. Yusei was in pain now, but it will only take a few seconds to make it all go away.

Yusei closed his eyes, crystal tears trailing his cheek as his own body betrayed him. This wasn't supposed to be happening.

Then…he felt it.

"Mnn" he moaned, pain was swapped by pleasure instantly. His phase quickened, to Jack's delight of course, sweat-soaked skin clashing against the other.

They continued like that, enjoying the moment for as long as it lasted. Yusei forgot for the moment his blood lust; his lust for Jack was greater now. To believe he was enjoying this kind of act with an unknown guy, he was embarrassed by his weakness but did not bring himself to care right now. He was deep concentrated in moving his hips up and down on his own, Jack letting go of his control over Yusei the moment he found his prostate.

"That's it. Such a good pet," Jack moaned

Yusei felt his release coming near, so did Jack. So when Jack felt Yusei was about to cum, he pulled the raven's head to his neck.

"Bite me."

Yusei did it in perfect synchronization as he came, his cum both spurting in his' and Jack's stomach. His fangs sunk in the strong neck, piercing the jugular slightly to drink some of Jack's life force. The taste was so good. It felt somehow metallic, but minty as well. It felt different to any other drink; this one tasted far better and actually helps him survive. The aching sensation on his throat went down, along with his animalistic urge to rip Jack's throat off.

"Ahhh," moaned Jack, sinking as deep as he could into Yusei's heat and releasing his entire seed inside.

Yusei pulled away, bloody mouth and everything, panting as hard as Jack was after performing their intimate act.

"Jack," he whispered and passed away.

Jack smiled, pulling out of Yusei and seeing as the cum rolled down the raven's tights.

He laid Yusei back in bed. It was the second time the raven passed away, and probably the last for a while. Doesn't matter anyway. Their bond was finally complete and during his time asleep Yusei's memories will start coming back. They were officially mates now, and he wasn't planning on letting Yusei go anytime soon. Tomorrow, Jack was going to introduce Yusei as his and his only. Tomorrow, a new beginning will take place.

OWARI

* * *

><p>As I said, there might be a sequel. I just need to know you are reading the story. So please review and tell me what you think ^_^<p>

Love,

Redmoon1997


End file.
